


The Collector

by Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [41]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ghosts of the Past - Freeform, M/M, Past Relationship(s), The things we don't say, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: They are in some ways reminders of where he has been, what he has done...





	The Collector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts), [00QEros (Dassandre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts), [springbok7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbok7/gifts).



Bond is a collector.  Things from his missions find their way home with him.  They are not taken as ‘trophies’ of his accomplishments.  They are in some ways reminders of where he has been, what he has done.

And those things make him the man he is today.

A booklet of matches from a restaurant in Marrakesh. 

A cocktail napkin from Le Bar in the Four Seasons Hotel George V in Paris. 

An In-Room Dining menu from the Lotte New York Palace in New York City.

A button with a scrap of material still clinging to it, torn away from something.

A jagged piece of elegant flocked wallpaper that is becoming fragile with age.

A lock of red hair tied tightly with a delicate piece of dark navy thread.

A spent bullet casing.

Those and many others are shoved haphazardly in a packing box with an odd assortment of books and items that one might use decorate a bookshelf. 

Pressed between two novels, one The Crimean War: A History and an unexpected Noble Beginnings by Ryan, is a woman’s glove.  One that has obviously accompanied an elegant evening gown as an accessory at one point in time. Nestled securely inside… three tiny ghosts from the past.  Haunting remembrances of emotion, loss, and betrayal. Something so private and personal that he immediately shoves them back into their hiding place not wanting to venture into a territory that he knows he is not welcome to tread in. 

The box is hastily repacked and shoved far to the back of the vast pile that has taken over part of their lounge area.  And there, it will be ignored by him until Bond decides to unpack that one himself.


End file.
